Secret Quartet (and Friends) Halloween Oneshot
by Elcall
Summary: [This story was written in 2017. Old posting from tumblr.] The secret quartet gather to celebrate the all American holiday, Halloween! Let's see what shenanigans they're up to! Featuring main 4 of secret quartet; Randy, Danny, Jake, and Adrien, and all their friends!


**? I'm so confused but apparently I NEVER POSTED THIS?/? I wrote it LAST HALLOWEEN SEason for QueenofHearts and I was just looking through my archive and was like ? where is that? Apparently only on my tumblr aha. I like to think the is my "master" collection so I had to add this here... approximately 1 year after it was originally written without any edits.**

 **I do not own any of the following characters or franchises!**

 **~0~**

"Do you realize just how ironic that is?"

Danny looked down at his Ghostbusters costume, then looked up at Tucker again, raising an eyebrow, "Uh, no?"

Sam scoffed from the couch, "As if you're one to talk, Tuck. What's your costume supposed to be? An idiot who's always late or something? You don't need a costume for that."

Danny covered his mouth in an effort to cover his laughter.

"Oh ha-ha," Tucker said sarcastically, "For your information, I'm a formal," he gestured to his suit, "apology," he poked at the sign that read 'sorry' around his neck.

Danny burst out laughing, "That's terrible! Adrien's gonna love it!"

Tucker grinned at Danny, then glanced at Sam again, "See? Danny gets it. And, like a dead cheerleader isn't a bad idea."

Sam smirked at the mention of her torn up fake cheerleader costume, "I'm feeling spiteful."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Speaking of, when are they getting here?" He checked his PDA, "It's about time we get going."

Danny flipped out his phone and was about to respond, when the doorbell rang. Danny practically ran to it and swung it open.

"Ghosty!"

"Dragon breath!" Danny cried cheerfully in response. He ushered Jake, Trixie, and Spud inside the living room, "You guys are the first here."

"Sweet," Jake responded.

Spud fist bumped with Tucker as a greeting, "Cool costume, Tuck. I'm really getting the late intern vibe."

Sam covered her laugh, as Tucker deadpanned.

"I'm a formal apology, Spud," he said, "What about you?"

Spud posed dramatically, placing his gloved hands on his hips, as his obnoxious green cape billowed behind him, "I'm the Spudman! Tallyho!"

Trixie plopped down next to Sam on the couch, "Boys," she rolled her eyes, then gave Sam a once over, "I'm feeling the look."

Sam nodded in appreciation, "Thanks. Your costume looks great."

Trixie brushed the shoulder of her jacket confidently, "I know, thanks." She was dressed in an Air Force pilot outfit.

Danny looked at Jake, "Spiderman?"

Jake shrugged, "They were out of Deadpool, so I went with what they had."

Danny nodded.

"Aaand you decided to dress as this, huh?" Jake gave him an unimpressed glance.

Danny scratched the back of his head, "Yea… I'm starting to get the irony of it now…"

Just then, the door was pounded on. Danny scurried forward to open it, revealing two shoobs.

"Trick or treat!" Two voices called out simultaneously.

"Hey Randy, Howard," Danny greeted.

The two teens entered the home to be with the others.

"Yo," Jake began, looking over them, "just what are you supposed to be?"

"Who me?" Randy asked, pointing to himself with stained toilet paper wrapped around his torso and furry legs, "Well, I'm a mummy-werewolf. And Howard here, was supposed to be the werewolf-mummy, but he decided to betray my cheese, again!"

Howard crossed his arms and turned away, "Cool your juice, Cunningham."

"You did the same thing last year!" Randy cried.

Danny and Jake stared at Howard's costume.

"Oh I got it," Jake gasped, "You're McFist."

Howard raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, "Are you saying my costume's bad? 'Cause I spent too long working on it for you to insult me!" He shouted.

Randy gasped in disgust, "Yet you couldn't be a werewolf-mummy?"

"I said I wasn't feeling it, Cunningham!" Howard retorted sharply.

Danny and Jake deadpanned.

"Calm down, you guys," Danny cut in, "We'll be trick-or-treating for candy anyways, so it's okay."

They just huffed and turned further away from each other.

Luckily, the doorbell rang again, so Danny went to open it once more. He grinned, "Hey guys!"

Nino and Alya waved from them front, entering in with Marinette and Adrien behind. He closed the door, and followed them to be with the others. There was a lot of chatter already.

"The newbies are here!" Danny announced.

The rest of them gathered around, checking out their costumes.

Nino was dressed as Michelangelo from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Tucker and Spud were giving him kudos on the costume. Alya was a cop, who instantly started taking pictures with Trixie in her uniform, and Marinette was a black cat, with Tikki in a matching set of cat ear headband.

And Adrien…

"Holy cheese!" The one and only Randy gasped loudly, "Adrien, where's your costume?"

The room silenced suddenly as all gazes turned to the blond boy.

Adrien shuffled under their gazes, "I-uh, wasn't aware that we were supposed to dress up."

"How could you not?" Howard gasped, "It's Halloween!"

Plagg, who was wearing a pair of antenna as a headband, floated up, "I told him."

"No you didn't, Plagg!" Adrien hissed.

"I didn't?" Plagg blinked, he shrugged, "Well I meant to."

"Not helping here," Adrien muttered.

Danny sighed, "It's okay Adrien. We can find something from my old stuff."

Jake grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You know what that means."

Randy nodded with the same look.

Adrien laughed nervously, taking a step back from them.

"Oh no you don't," Alya interrupted, "I think it's only fair for us girls to dress him up."

Tricia stepped beside Alya with a firm nod, "I'm with ya, girl. I think he'd look good in a fairy costume," she snickered.

Alya bit her lip, preventing her grin from spilling out, "Or maybe a princess dress."

Sam put her hand on Alya's shoulder, "How about the cheerleader that I'll prey on next?"

The three girls finally burst into their bout of laughter.

Adrien was sweating profusely, taking clear steps away from the three girls.

Marinette frowned, "Well I think that Adrien should get to choose his costume, like the rest of us."

Randy scoffed, "You got that right," he sent a glare at Howard.

Howard glared right back, "You saying something?"

They were ignored.

Alya gasped, coming out of her laughing fit, "Relax Adrien, we're just messing with you."

Trixie nodded, "Yea dude, dress up as anything you want."

"But if you really want to, I support the cheerleader," Sam said, "I respect anyone who can cross dress."

Adrien laughed awkwardly, "N-No thanks…"

Loud footsteps came from the stairs, as Maddie and Jack Fenton came down.

"Hey kids!" Maddie greeted, "Looks like you're all here, huh!"

Jack grinned, "You kids stay safe out there! Maddie and I are heading out for ghost hunting all night! You know it's there favorite night of the year!"

Maddie patted Jack's arm, then looked over the teens, "Let me see all of your costumes! We should take a picture!"

Danny opened his mouth to mention Adrien, when Maddie gasped.

"Adrien! Where's your costume?"

Adrien rubbed his arm, "I… forgot about it…"

Jack seemed to be in surprise as well, "Well this can't happen! To the attic, Maddie!"

Maddie nodded, "You're right! Don't go anywhere!" She called to the teens.

Adrien cast a glance at Danny nervously, "Where are they going?"

Danny shook his head, "Don't worry, the old costumes are in the attic."

"Anyways," Tucker cut in before they could start talking again, "if you would all have a seat as we begin our presentation."

Alya and Spud joined him as he rolled out a chalkboard out from the kitchen.

Danny gawked, "What- When did you bring that?"

"Silence my friend," Spud cut him off, "the presentation begins."

"Thank you Spud," Tucker cleared his throat, "This Halloween is going to be the very best and most important Halloween of our lives. Thus, Spud, Alya, and I have created the ultimate trick or treating plan!"

A few of them clapped in amazement.

"Alya, if you will."

"Thank you Tucker," Alya nodded, she smacked the board with a pointer stick, as she began explaining their route vigorously.

"Understood?"

There were nods and murmurs of agreement.

Alya grinned, "Great!"

Loud footsteps interrupted again as Jack and Maddie rushed down the stairs with a large box.

"Sorry about that, kiddos!" Jack cried, "I'm sure there was a ghost up there! Almost caught it too!"

Maddie sighed, then looked at Adrien, "Come on, Adrien, you can choose whatever you like!"

Adrien smiled and went to the box, Danny going with him. After many suggestions and tossed aside outfits, Adrien found the one he wanted.

"A wizard, huh?" Maddie smiled.

"Perfect!" Jack bellowed, "Maddie! Don't we have a Fenton Ghost Stick that would match this?"

Maddie nodded, "That's right! I'll go grab it!"

She rushed down to the basement as Adrien fixed the tunic and cape of the wizard outfit around himself. She came back up with a large silver and green colored staff.

Danny blinked, "What is that?"

"It's our new device," Maddie explained, "It has a thermos and a blaster in it."

"A two in one! One of the best things on the market, if I say so myself," Jack bragged.

Maddie handed the staff to Adrien, "There you go. Now your outfit is complete!"

Adrien took the staff gratefully and glanced down at his outfit with a smile, "Thank you so much!"

Maddie smiled brightly, "Of course dear! Now you all better be off! That candy won't collect itself!" She said as she ushered the group of teens out the door. "Make sure to stay safe! Stick together!"

"And don't hesitate to use your ghost weapons, Danny boy!" Jack shouted.

Danny stuffed his head down, "Okay, I got it. Bye."

"Have fun!" Maddie called.

As soon as the door shut, Alya and Tucker turned to the group to remind them of their plan. However, some of them had other plans.

"Oh my cheese! Howard come on! Candy awaits!" Randy shouted, suddenly best friends with Howard again, and starting to run off.

Howard followed behind, "Honk yea! Can't wait for me to get that candy grub!"

Nino grabbed Adrien as he led them away, too, "Dude we have got to check this place out! Let's go!"

Adrien grinned happily as he followed.

"Wait!" Alya shouted, "No!" She quickly ran behind Randy and Howard. She tossed a look back to Tucker, "Emergency plan D!"

Tucker saluted, "Got it!"

"Emergency plan D?" Danny repeated in confusion.

"No time to explain!" Tucker cried, he pointed his finger out, "Spud, Jake, Sam, follow Alya and stay with them! Trix, Mari, you guys are with us."

Sam raised an eyebrow at being ordered around, but nonetheless followed after Alya with Jake and Spud.

Tucker nodded, waving the three with him over, "Let's go find Nino and Adrien before they get lost somewhere."

"That would be terrible," Marinette said.

"Yea," Trixie agreed, "and I doubt they've got any cell service here." She glanced at Marinette expectantly.

Marinette took out her phone, shaking her head, "No."

Tucker nodded, "Yea well let's find them and start trick-or-treating!"

They cried in cheer together, then rushed off to find Nino and Adrien.

 **~0~**

Alya was able to catch Randy and Howard before they knocked on any of the houses for candy. "You dummies! Did you forget the plan?"

Randy blinked, "Oh right…" He laughed awkwardly, "Sorry."

Alya rolled her eyes, turning to see Jake, Spud, and Sam approaching. She smiled, "Hey you guys!"

Sam nodded in acknowledgment, "So what happens to the plan now that we've split up?"

"Plan D!" Alya announced.

Spud nodded, "We kinda figured that Randy and Howard would've run off on their own. No offense, dudes," He nodded at them, "Nino was a possibility though. Luckily we came up with backups for both situations."

Howard rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea, great. Can we just get the candy already?"

Sam scoffed, "Please, we already know you don't have any patience."

Alya nodded at Howard, throwing her arms into the air with her Nerf guns up, "Get ready, because this has become a competition on who can collect the most candy!" She shot the foam bullets in the air.

Randy jumped, getting into a ready position, "Alright! I'm gonna beat your cheese, lizard brain."

"What was that, PJ's?" Jake hissed, jumping in Randy's face.

"My team will get more candy than yours!" Randy shouted.

Jake shouted back in his face, "Oh yea?"

"I call Howard!"

"I call Spud!" Jake shouted at the same time that Randy shouted.

"Quiet!" Alya yelled, scuffing both of their heads with the end of her Nerf guns. "We aren't competing against each other! We're competing against Tucker's team!"

Both heroes blinked up at her, eyes widening, "Ooh."

Sam smirked, "Well, we should get collecting if we don't want to lose."

"Wait," Alya stopped them, "I think we should split up."

"Why?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking that maybe the houses would give less candy to a group of six, compared to a group of three," Alya explained.

"Oh, I get it," Spud nodded, "Cool then, I'll take Howard and Randy down route five and six."

Alya nodded, "That works. So, Sam, Jake, you're with me."

"What's route five and six?" Sam asked.

"Just a way we divided the streets," Alya explained, starting to walk off.

Randy stuck his tongue out at Jake, "Still gonna get more candy than you, fire breath!"

"Ha!" Jake faked a laugh, "You can try, Sailor Moon!"

"Come on!" Alya shouted.

Jake waved at them and ran after her with Sam.

Spud grinned at Randy and Howard, "Let's get our candy, tallyho!" He marched forward with the call.

Howard rolled his eyes, "That's so not going to catch on."

 **~0~**

Tucker looked at his phone as he read his text. He looked up at the others, "Okay guys, this is going to be our last house."

"Where are we going after?" Nino asked, carrying his large bag of candy.

"We're going to meet up at Sam's," Tucker explained.

Danny nodded, "Okay, great."

The team made their last stop, gaining about 3 more pieces each.

They chattered lightly as they made their way to Sam's large home, but met up with the others about halfway there.

They fell into groups, chatting about their night so far. Sam, Marinette, Alya, and Trixie; Randy, Howard, Danny, and Tucker; and Spud, Jake, Nino, and Adrien.

The boys were caught up in their stories and didn't notice the girls who were walking ahead of them stop.

"Hey boys," Alya began, a smirk growing on her lips.

Nino stopped, "I don't like the look on your face."

Alya shrugged innocently.

"Isn't Halloween supposed to be scary?" Marinette asked.

Danny nodded, "Yup, that's why everything's spooky." He wiggled his fingers dramatically.

Jake rolled his eyes, "So what about it?"

"What's Halloween without risk?" Trixie smirked.

Sam lifted her arm, pointing over to her left, "We dare you to go through that graveyard."

Randy and Howard stiffened, remembering the last time they went through a cemetery on Halloween.

Randy laughed awkwardly, "H-How about we don't?"

"Oh?" Sam snapped her head towards him, "What, are you scared?"

"No!" Randy immediately blurted out, "I just… we have a bad experience with graveyards and Halloween." He and Howard deadpanned at the memory.

The group stared at them in curiosity.

"Really?" Adrien asked, "What happened?"

Howard put his hands up, "That's a story for another night! Come on, shoobs, let's just get going."

The other boys shrugged and followed him.

Alya huffed and crossed her arms, "Wow, I didn't know we were out here with a bunch of wussies."

Adrien spun around, "We aren't wusses!"

"Yea!" Spud shouted in agreement. "You should know that the Spudman is never afraid!"

Trixie rolled her eyes.

"It would be pretty brave if you guys go through," Marinette smiled.

Alya nodded, "Yea, we'll meet you on the other side."

"So you'll call us sissies but won't go yourselves?" Tucker retorted.

"Are you kidding me?" Trixie snapped, "I don't want a single scratch on my uniform here!"

Tucker raised his arms in defense, "Geez, sorry."

Jake narrowed his eyes at the girls, "Why do you even want us to go through the graveyard?"

"'Cause it's Halloween!" Trixie shouted.

Marinette shrugged, "It seems very 'Halloween' to me."

"This is your first Halloween!" Howard yelled at her.

Sam threw her arm over Marinette's shoulders, "And that's why you guys should go. Give Adrien and Nino the spooky experience." She tossed a smirk to Danny, "Right, Danny?"

Danny sighed, "Fine. We'll go through."

Sam grinned, "Great. See you on the other side."

With that, she and the other girls left the group of boys.

"Girls," Danny muttered.

There were murmurs of agreement.

Jake fixed his hold on his candy bag, "Alright, let's just go."

The group of 8 began their trek forward, silently watching the trees and darkness around them for safety.

The lights that were at the front of the graveyard faded away as they went in deeper.

"What the heck," Jake groaned, "Why are there no lights on around here?"

Tucker shrugged, turning on the flashlight on his PDA. The others followed his lead.

Danny huffed, "Let's just go. I'm getting cold."

Adrien smirked, "That's a first, Cas-brr."

Danny stopped, "Did you just-"

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Can you two do this later? Let's get out of here first."

They silenced again, the only sound coming from the crunching under their feet.

"Howard," Randy whispered, "I'm getting a weird feeling…"

Howard gulped, "Me too, bud…"

Randy looked up, his eyes bulging when he suddenly spotted a shadowy figure. He screamed loudly, flashing the light from his phone in that direction.

The boys jumped at Randy's cry and followed his sight.

There sat a balloon figure of a ghost.

"What the heck!" Randy screamed, "Who puts Halloween decoration up in a graveyard!"

"Who cares?" Jake shouted, "You can't just scream like that!"

"It freaked me out!" Randy shouted back.

"Cut it out!" Danny shouted in between them.

They growled at each other.

Tucker held his PDA close, glancing around nervously. He heard a creepy call from his left. "Did you hear that?"

Spud glanced around, then shrugged, "Nope. What you heard was probably the wind. Or the bodies of all the dead people whom we are-"

"Okay!" Tucker cut him off, "Thank you, Spud." He grumbled sarcastically.

Spud nodded, "No worries, pal."

Nino and Adrien, who had been silent mostly at the back of the group, stopped.

"Hey dudes, did you hear that?" Nino asked.

"Hear wh-" Tucker squeaked, cut off by the sound of something scratching.

All of them froze in silence, only the sounds of the leaves rustling and the strange noise around them.

"It's probably a rat?" Danny whispered.

"You don't sound too sure," Jake retorted.

Danny shot him a glare, "And what would you say it is?"

"Guys," Randy stopped them, "Let's just keep going."

Wordlessly, they agreed, slowly moving forward.

A loud cracking sound made them stop in their tracks again.

No one said a word, in fear of jinxing it.

But then, it rained on them all at once.

Loud ghostly wails came from all directions, the wind picked up and things were thrown around, and slimey stuff fell on the boys.

They screamed, racing down the path as fast as they could to get to the exit. Even after exiting, they ran across the street before they decided to finally stop.

Now the only thing they heard was their heavy breathing as they tried to recollect themselves.

"What the- what the heck was that?" Nino shouted.

"I thought I saw a body bag with ghost guts on it!" Spud addes, hysterically.

"What?" Tucker gasped.

"Yo ghosty," Jake addressed Danny, "there is something wrong around here."

"No there's not!" Danny cried, "I've never- I never even went in the cemetery before! And it couldn't have been a ghost, my ghost sense didn't go off! "

"Just where the honk are we?" Howard shouted angrily.

Adrien was shaking and Randy stood beside him patting his back, also shaking himself.

"W-Where are the g-girls?" Adrien questioned.

Just then, a trail of laughter came from behind them. The boys turned to find Sam, Marinette, Alya, and Trixie laughing as they came closer.

"Y-You guys!" Alya laughed, "Were so-!"

"Scared!" Trixie finished for her.

The boys were silent.

"Wait…" Jake uttered, "you guys were…"

"That… was a prank?" Adrien finished meekly.

"Yea it was!" Sam cheered, high fiving Trixie, as Alya and Marinette did the same.

Danny frowned, "That's not funny."

"Yea, Trix," Spud began, "you totally scared Adrien, Nino, Randy, and Howard."

"What?" Nino, Randy, and Howard all spun towards Spud.

"We weren't scared!" Howard cried.

"Yea dude! Something slimey fell into my shirt so I was trying to get it out!" Nino added.

Marinette wiped her tears away, "Sorry guys, but it was too funny."

"We had to do it," Alya said, "It is our first Halloween."

The boys grumbled.

"Oh whatever," Tucker pouted, "can we just get to Sam's place now?"

Sam snickered, "Sure. Grandma Ida should have everything ready by now."

The boys were still grumbling about the scare.

Alya rolled her eyes, "Come on. We'll let you guys pick the first movie."

Jake eyed her, "Are you sure?"

Trixie nodded, "Yup, go ahead."

"That is, if you guys can decide on a movie," Sam smirked.

"We totally can!" Randy shouted.

"Okay…" Marinette said, obviously not believing.

And with that, they quickly made it back to Sam's mansion.

 **~0~**

The huge group of teens set up their base in the basement of Sam's house. There, they all settled beds first, before gathering together with blankets and pillows on and around the sofas.

Ida came down after letting them in with a tray of hot chocolate and cups. Sam helped her pass them out, and they were ready to begin.

"Okay!" Alya interrupted everyone's chatter, "It's time for us to count the candy!"

"Count?" Danny repeated.

"You want us to count all of this?" Nino agreed.

Alya stopped, realizing that it would be difficult.

"How about we just guestimate it?" Adrien suggested.

"Is that even a word?" Howard retorted.

"Says the one from Norrisville," Tucker scoffed.

Howard raised a fist, "You got something to say, shoob?"

"Howard! Calm down!" Randy called out.

Nino cleared his throat, "How about we just spread them all out and see which one is bigger?"

They agreed, and did so on the ground.

"Ha! We won!" Jake cheered, seeing the larger circle of candy.

"In your face!" Randy cried happily, high giving Howard at his side.

"Hold on!" Nino cried, "Our pile is obviously bigger!"

Spud gasped, "No way! Look there's more over there, dude!"

Danny shook his head, "Yea, but we have more here!"

Trixie nodded, "Exactly!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Please. You guys don't see it. We definitely have more."

Alya nodded, crossing her arms, "We do."

"No you don't!" Tucker shouted. He pulled out his PDA. "I know, I can get my PDA to scan the candy and get the number."

"Seriously Tucker?" Jake deadpanned, "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

Tucker let out a nervous laugh, "I might have forgot about it." With that, he scanned the two piles of candy.

The PDA spoke, "Four hundred eighty nine. Five hundred two."

"Oooh!" Jake and Randy whooped loudly at the revelation.

"In your faces suckas!" Howard shouted.

Nino crossed his arms and huffed.

Danny sighed, "Well, I guess you guys did get more."

Alya placed her hands on her hips, "Randy and Jake really did the best."

"Oh," Adrien smirked, "sounds like they had a gourd time."

Their chatter silenced as his words processed in their minds.

"Oh no," Marinette moaned, her hands covering her face.

Danny snickered, "Good one, my pun kin."

"You are unBoolievable," Adrien smirked.

The rest of the group were quiet, not saying anything in their misery.

Randy groaned loudly, getting their attention, "Fangs a lot for these terrible puns you guys!"

The room got silent again.

Jake laughed out loud, "You too? I guess you can't help but being," he lifted a packet of orange, yellow, and white candy corn, "corny on Halloween."

The four heroes laughed at their lame jokes.

"Oh my gosh," Alya gasped, "please stop. I bet you guys think you're so humorous."

Spud grinned, "Wow, great skele-pun, Alya."

Alya's jaw dropped, "Wha- no! It wasn't a pun!"

Howard snorted, "You can't skele-run from skele-puns."

Randy laughed, lifting his hand to his bffr, "Good one!"

Sam sighed, leaning back on her hands and pulling the jack-o-lantern patterned blanket over her legs, "I'm smiling on the outside, but I'm hollow on the inside."

It took them a moment to understand her.

Nino snickered, getting the joke about carved pumpkins, "Hexcellent joke, Sam."

Sam nodded at him, a smirk on her lips.

Abruptly, they all started shooting the best Halloween puns they could come up with at each other.

Marinette groaned into her hands, "Please, please, stop. I can't handle anymore."

Sam laughed, standing up, "Fine. Let's start a movie." She glanced over the boys, "Which is it going to be?"

"Claw!" Jake called out immediately.

Spud grinned, "Yea!"

"I say we watch Splatterday Fright Cleaver!" Randy shouted.

Howard raised his hand, and the two high fived, "Oh yea!"

Tucker frowned, "I've never even heard of that."

"How about The Last Night?" Danny suggested.

Nino sighed, "I honestly don't know anything about these movies. Do you, Adrien?"

Adrien shook his head and shrugged, "I don't really watch horror."

They then erupted into a mess of arguing about which movie they should watch.

Trixie scoffed and crossed her arms, Sam rolled her eyes, and Alya face-palmed.

"We knew this would happen," Sam sighed.

Marinette glanced around, "Why don't you two just decide on something?"

Trixie agreed, "How about we watch Beneath My Bed then? I heard it was good."

Sam nodded, "Oh, it was."

She set it up, then dimmed the lights, snapping the boys out of their arguing.

"Hey!" Howard yelped from his position over Spud as he held his arm down, "What are you doing?"

"We haven't decided on a movie yet," Nino said, as Danny was explaining the plot of The Last Night to him and Adrien.

" _Puh-lease_ ," Trixie scoffed, "by the time you guys decide on a movie, Halloween would be over!"

Alya snickered.

"Now sit down and watch," Sam declared, "I'm not changing it now that it's in." She went back to her spot and sat down, wrapping the blanket around her.

The boys grumbled, but untangled themselves from each other and found their way around the blankets and pillows to lounge comfortably as the movie began.

 **~0~**

The scene faded black and credits started rolling.

Sam stretched out and turned on the lights, looking over everyone. Everyone was still awake, but haunted by the movie.

Randy and Howard were shaking, wrapped in their own blankets next to each other. Adrien, Spud, and Tucker were in similar positions.

"Wow, cool movie," Jake said, popping a KitKat mini in his mouth.

Danny nodded, "The plot was really good."

Alya agreed, "That one scene in the attic reminded me of something… Sam, if you will."

Sam grinned, heading to the closet and pulling out a board.

Nino blinked, "What is that?"

Tucker's eyes widened as he saw it, "A ouija board? Really?"

Sam shrugged, "We're in Amity Park. We can't not."

Danny groaned, "Please no."

"Yo!" Spud called out, "This sounds so cool! I totally wanna meet some ghost real time."

Trixie smirked, "Same here."

Jake shrugged, "It's Halloween."

"We are using that excuse way too many times," Danny grumbled.

Sam cleared the center and placed the board down, "Okay, everyone follow my instructions, I know how to use this."

"You do?" Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do," Sam retorted. She began explaining the process to everyone, and dimmed the lights down.

"Everyone ready?" Sam asked.

They nodded.

"Okay, hold your hands up," She said, and then began reciting a strange phrase three times.

The lights flickered.

Sam dropped her hands and put a finger on the center planchette, everyone else joining her. There was silence in the room.

About a minute in, Howard was getting impatient and was about to shout, when he felt a chill run down his spine and the piece shift under his finger.

They all stiffened, watching and moving with the piece.

It started going in circles, like a figure 8.

Sam blinked, "That means it wants to get out," she said softly, "move the piece to the 'goodbye'."

They moved it to the word, and suddenly a light flashed above the board, a figure appearing above it.

Danny Phantom crossed his arms with a frown, "I told you this was a bad idea."

They were silent, processing what happened, but burst into laughter right away.

"Oh my gosh!" Jake cried.

"Phantom got sucked into the board!" Trixie gasped out.

Randy had tears coming out of his eyes, "Holy cheese! This is rich!"

Danny floated down and changed back into his civilian form, "And no one noticed."

Sam smirked, "Oh, I noticed. I just wanted to see what happened."

"What?" Danny gasped.

"I always wanted to do that." She added.

Alya high fived her, "That was hilarious!"

"Let's do another one!" Adrien grinned, giddy.

They quickly gathered around, Danny sitting out this time, and repeated the process.

The planchette started moving.

Sam read the letters it stopped on, "I. A. M. T. H. E. B. O. X. G. H. O. S. T."

Marinette blinked, "What does that spell?"

Danny deadpanned, "Oh no."

"I am the box ghost! Fear me!"

Tucker and Sam facepalmed.

"Okay, time to end this again," Sam instructed, and they moved the piece to the goodbye.

Sam pulled the board away from everyone, "I think that's enough now."

Danny sighed, "Agreed. Please don't summon the Box Ghost. He escapes on his own too much as it is."

Howard moaned, taking a piece of taffy, "So what are we going to do now?"

Adrien shrugged, "What another movie?"

Tucker nodded, "Sounds good to me." He stood up, "And I know just the one."

The boys started protesting, but Tucker raised his hand to stop them.

"I pulled up a random movie chooser online," Tucker explained, "totally random, no one's picking it."

Nino shrugged and fell back into his blanket, "Sounds good to me."

"I guess I can live with that," Jake sighed dramatically.

Trixie rolled her eyes, "Boys."

Marinette giggled beside her.

"Okay, it's going to be Dead Teacher Four," Tucker said as he started the movie and jumped back to his spot between Danny and Spud.

The movie began, and the cluster of teens turned their attention to the screen.

 **~0~**

It was a little past midnight when Ida decided to check on the teenagers in her basement. Making it down there, she carefully peered around the corner to not disturb any of their activities.

Instead of finding them chatting, she found a movie playing on the screen. Disregarding that, she entered the space carefully and went around the couch, since they were all hidden behind it.

She stopped short at the sight of them.

Every one of them had their eyes shut and were leaning against their pillows and each other in different spots.

Ida felt her heart swell as she lifted her camera to take pictures of all of them. Their parents would be getting a great gift this year, except for her own son and daughter-in-law and Adrien's lousy dad, of course.

The dark figure on the sofa shifted, rubbing her face as her eyes flickered open and close, "Grandma…?"

Ida put her hand on Sam's shoulder and guided her back down into her blankets. She kissed her forehead and whispered, "Rest for now."

Sam moaned something, but turned and was snoozing softly again.

Ida smiled warmly at the scene once more, before turning off the movie and heading upstairs for the rest of Halloween night.

 **~0~**

 **I was so tired of balancing 12 character wow still tired will not be doing this again ever. [But I barely wrote Plagg and Tikki... 14 was _too_ too many...] This style of mine is old so it might be weird. I think I literally edited until Halloween of 2017... ^^" Hope you still enjoy it!**


End file.
